


trip through the light with me

by blackkat



Series: Horoscope Drabbles [35]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: In the center of the spring is a listing signpost, one of several long since faded into incomprehensibility. If there were directions there, Tsume can't see any trace of them, but there's an angel perched atop the signpost, wide white wings sending feathers drifting across the breeze.





	trip through the light with me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Normal Horoscopes on Tumblr:
> 
> Pisces: A crossroads. the current flows in every direction. What could have been signposts jut from the water, their instructions long faded.

A thousand rivers curl away from the spring, each in a different direction as they tumble across the plain. Tsume can hear the distant roar where come of them find the cliffside, can smell the brine where more meet the sea and the new-earth rush where they crash through an old-growth forest on the distant horizon. Each one has a different path, and she looks across the waters, debating her next path. A thousand ways to move, a thousand choices, and any one is just as tempting as the next.

“Which is your favorite?” she asks, laughing.

In the center of the spring is a listing signpost, one of several long since faded into incomprehensibility. If there were directions there, Tsume can't see any trace of them, but there's an angel perched atop the signpost, wide white wings sending feathers drifting across the breeze.

“The path that leads home,” the angel says, and her eyes are golden in the sunset.

Tsume tips her head, considering. She followed a river to get here, and she could just as easily follow it back to where she came from, but…

“I've always thought,” she says, “that home’s more about what you carry with you.”

The angel taps her fingers against faded aluminum, watching Tsume. “Every moment happens in a place,” she returns. “And if you walk far enough you might find that place again.”

With a snort, Tsume steps out onto the narrow wooden walkway that might have been a dock, once. “Or you could just keep walking,” she offers. “There are more moments out there. All you have to do is find them.” Reaching up, she offers the angel her hand, gives her a grin. “Come on, haven’t you picked a path you want to walk more than all the rest? Hasn’t one caught your eye after all this time?”

The angel smiles, just a little. The drift of falling feathers slows. “As simple as that?” she asks.

“I'm not one for the complicated decisions,” Tsume tells her. “People usually make things harder than they need to be.”

Her laughter is a little wry, but wings flare wide. A moment later she’s drifting down, landing on the dock right in front of Tsume. “I haven’t picked a direction in a very long time,” she warns.

“Makes it all the better to try now, right?” Tsume grins at her, full of teeth and dare. “Are you a songbird in a cage, then?”

The angel smiles, leans in. Her wings seem vast, a world of white between the rivers. “Konan,” she says. “And I was a falcon once.”

“Easy enough to get that back,” Tsume offers. “You’ve still got the wings.”

“The talons, too.” Konan touches the marks on Tsume’s cheek, drags a fingertip across them. Looks up, around them, and says, “The wind has always told me where to go, but I've been waiting so long I’ve forgotten what it sounds like.”

“I know,” Tsume says, and tips her head. Feels the whistle of it, far across the open plain, and this time, she can tell when Konan hears it. When Konan hears _her_. “Let’s get a move on, pretty bird. The wind is waiting.”

Konan laughs, just a little. Raises her eyes, and spreads her wings.

There's a surge of muscle and feathers and holy white. A whirl, a cry, like the hunting call of a falcon. The wind catches Konan, carries her up and forward, and Tsume throws herself forward to keep pace from below, laughing as she runs.


End file.
